


Sunrise

by silentflux



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: paliphrase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

_**FIC: Sunrise, Magnificent 7, Chris/Vin, FRT**_  
 **Title:** Sunrise  
 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Magnificent 7  
 **Pairing:** Chris/Vin  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for the [Drabble Exchange](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/100077.html) for [](http://csi-chic-jayme.livejournal.com/profile)[**csi_chic_jayme**](http://csi-chic-jayme.livejournal.com/) , for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/paliphrase/profile)[**paliphrase**](http://community.livejournal.com/paliphrase/) challenge for the word 'hope', and for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_tales/profile)[**100_tales**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_tales/) challege for prompt 65 'leaving' . I'm using the ever popular ATF AU for this ficlet. Never written in this fandom - just a bit of exercise for my muse ;) Hope you like it!

 **Summary:** Just a small moment

~ * ~ * ~

"What do you think you're doing, cowboy?" The drawl behind him froze Chris in mid-reach, one hand holding up his jeans around his hips while the other grabbed for his shirt. He glanced behind him, ignoring the familiar spin alcohol started behind his eyes, gaze landing on his best friend. Sleep-rumpled, sheets barely pulled over his hips, the sniper's alert gaze assessed him carefully.

"I -" He didn't know what to say. It was obvious what he'd been doing. Last night was a blur of alcohol and good company, but when he'd awoken wrapped around the other man, full-blown panic had seized him.

"It's not even dawn. Go back to sleep." The sleepy tone was belied by sharp blue eyes pinning him in place.

"Vin - " Chris' protest was interrupted by an intensified glare.

"Sleep." Vin's hand reached out and rested at the small of the other man's back, fingers warm and inviting against his flushed skin. Chris almost flinched before leaning back into the touch. It had been so long since he'd allowed himself something that intimate, he'd almost forgotten how. Of course, Vin understood - he saw more of Chris than he might have been comfortable with. If it was anyone other than Vin.

Leaning further back into the touch, Chris allowed it to pull him back under the covers, tucked in next to the sharp shooter's lean body. "Yeah, okay."

"It'll be okay."

The certainty of those words, the absolute belief, sank into him until sleep swept away the last of his anxiety. It would be - with Vin.


End file.
